User talk:SpyroBiel
U R INVIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't ask ;) ;)))) oh and if you edit here make sure to turn off favourite wikis ;) ;)))))) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Contearce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:51, July 16, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g5t5xeql3xz7halcq7v3fuzgoma?authuser=0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g5w5szsnkib67h7sdu5j2kymr4a?authuser=0 if you can join "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I think Bis said something about it being held later on today... like maybe 5 pm or something my timezone. That'd be 7 pm for you or something, snegon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g3tey7q6go55o5mph7tmv3mv4qa?hl=en This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) No "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 05:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) all I can say is dat ponytail was so fun to draw This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Gurl ;) You welcome ;) also about your other request I AM GOING TO FINISH IT, I PROMISE YOU. HHH.H.H.H.H.. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:29, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Links I took a look at the SFCB2 page and forgot after deleting the 3 pages (Oasis, Nubis, and Cyclone) the links got broken in the "Trophie Exclusive Characters". Just wondering if your want me to fix them? Oasis character is currently on the wiki, but the other two are on me wiki for refurbishing. If you want to do it you could, I can do it ,but it will probably be in a week or so, after I settle down from the move. (The-Bismarck (talk) 02:22, September 5, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Spyro! i haven't been talking to you like, at all!!!! i feel so bad. also, sorry for freaking out in the chat the other day.... i keep trying to draw your fursona but every time i do, i fail so badly and it's absolutely hilarious.... So how have you been? (also, FIRST GAURDIAN) SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 17:53, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ;) oh, so i'm not the only one?!?!?! awesome. I was thinking about making an AMV with mwah and theta.... just for random. Also, i found this anime avatar maker. random, but yeah. http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421 HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT DRAWING HOMESTUCK STYLE?!?!?!? one of my friends keeps asking me to draw sollux and i can't, so i guess i'm a bit jealous XD SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 20:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) (lol dat signature tho) Important Message The Meeting That Will Change Alot: We finally are doing a main meeting with both head admins and few others to change & up-date SFCW rules and regulation. Also to straighten out the staff on chat and a few other things. Well also be discussing about the harassment on the wiki, and putting a end to it. We need you at the meeting :) We don't have a plan date for it, but the chat is up on Chatzy..its not going to be like the last one ;) LInk: http://us20.chatzy.com/25185564529033 Password: SFCW (Target sighted...prepare for glory (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC)) HA why is it that i didn't remember that? like at all? thanks anyway XD SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 00:09, October 14, 2014 (UTC) NO! CRAP! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO SO MUCH MORE BEFORE GIGAPAUSE WAS OVER!!!!!!! I AM SO DEEEAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH WHAT I HAD STARTED!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 23:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) SPYRO YOUR ICON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, November 1, 2014 (UTC) NO I MEAN IT'S AWESOME GHOST IS AWESOME This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) "error 404" SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 19:19, November 1, 2014 (UTC) lol WHAT IS THIS HIMESTUCK ADVENTURE GAME AND WHERE DO I FIND IT SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 22:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm adding the homsetuck character template. you're welcome. ;) SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 20:29, November 15, 2014 (UTC) O HAI MARK sorry, i minimized the chat window merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 02:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) the room reference merry december, hoho--oh no (talk) 03:27, December 19, 2014 (UTC) hey yo!!!! i gots sum q's fo ya (and a lot of bad grammar, apparantly...) it's about sprites... so you use paint? how long did it take you to learn how to do that? also, do you use bases? (i'm making a snort alterniabound-type game and want to know this stuff :D) Year of the Demon Cat (talk) 22:35, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *0* THAT IS AMAZING. THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU'VE MADE MY DAY THAAANNNKKK YYYOOOUUUU I owe you one now... XD is that bill cypher as your avatar? it's hilarious. XD spongebob "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 02:45, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine! Mainly gave away WIPs because I had no use for the character's design and no backstory. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC)